


Awkward

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Character Study, Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: Tsumugi suggests that Winter Troupe members socialize with each other. It is easier said than done; each member has their own views and issues on socialization. Set during early canon.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	1. Tasuku Takato

"That's a good idea."

He'd said that out of reflex, Tasuku could swear, because it was the most logical thing to say. Now he was sure as hell that he'd regret it. Socializing with his troupe mates? What a pain.

Tasuku had always been a man of few words, not because he disliked talking. Whenever he tried to speak, he'd find a lot of questions spinning in his head.

Most of the time, it was, _"How will they feel if I say this? How should I phrase it so that I wouldn't hurt anyone?"_

At times, it could be, _"I sound stupid, don't I?"_

Of course, he'd slipped up many times, more than he could ever recall. God Troupe had taught him to speak what sounded _right_ , feelings be damned. Hell, a slight delay on responding to Reni's questions would result in a reprimand.

Sometimes, Tasuku wondered if his life would've been different if he hadn't joined God Troupe. Maybe he'd have learned to phrase things effortlessly. Maybe he'd have made many friends.

"Tasuku?" Tsumugi asked.

"Huh?"

"I know it's hard, but I've got your back."

Tasuku nodded. Maybe, just maybe, he'd finally learn to make friends in Winter Troupe.


	2. Homare Arisugawa

The idea of socializing with his troupe mates unnerved Homare.

He'd concealed his fear by cheerfully reciting some poems to his troupe mates, but the feeling remained in him anyway. It'd continuously eat away at him, until he finally broke down.

He was sure that at one point, he'd hurt everyone and end up alone and hated again.

 _"You never understand how people feel, do you?"_ his lover once yelled. _"Then get lost! Nobody will ever want to love a broken cyborg like you!"_

That moment hurt. A lot. To the point that Homare didn't felt like eating, sleeping, or writing for weeks. To the point that Homare started to look like a hobo.

The words hurt, because they reminded of how defective he was. The slap hurt, because it reminded him of how unneeded he was.

Had he understood human emotions, he wouldn't have experienced that. He'd have been a popular kid at school and had a happy family. Unfortunately, human mind had always been an enigma to him.

If only he could get a grasp of human mind, then he could learn to not hurt others. Could Winter Troupe teach him that, or would everyone leave him first?


	3. Hisoka Mikage

Getting along with his troupe mates? How annoying. Yet Hisoka felt some kind of familiar warmth whenever he interacted with others. Or rather, whenever others interacted with him.

Tasuku might complain about Hisoka sleeping anytime and anywhere, yet the musclehead would pick him up and carry him into the dorm. Hell, Tasuku might even carry Hisoka to his bed.

Homare might bust Hisoka's eardrums, yet the loon would always wake him up for morning rehearsals, remind him about breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and buy him marshmallows, his favorite food. Often, he'd _hand-feed_ those fluffy little sweets to Hisoka. As much as Hisoka hated to admit it, Homare's poems and lullabies actually soothed him; they'd keep him awake instead of lulling him to sleep, which annoyed him a lot, but that Homare would go so far to take care of him warmed his heart.

It was as if someone had ever treated Hisoka with so much love in the past, even if he never cared much about others. Moreover, he could feel that Tasuku and Homare were actually _struggling_ with this kind of stuff.

Sometimes, Hisoka felt a sense of belonging in Winter Troupe.

Maybe he should warm up to everyone.


	4. Azuma Yukishiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written while listening to Melodies of Life from FFIX.

"Oh, I like that."

Azuma had said that very calmly, complete with a smile. He was sure that not even Tsumugi, who majored in psychology, could read him.

Where there was life, there would be death. Where there was a meeting, there would be a goodbye. Having said goodbye forever to his family, Azuma knew that all too well.

He shouldn't get too close with Winter Troupe, unless he wanted to have his heart shattered again. It'd feel lonely, but loving someone so much, only to lose them again, would hurt him more than loneliness itself would.

Then Azuma saw how hard everyone tried.

Whenever Tasuku took a while to speak, Azuma knew the musclehead was wondering how he should phrase things, so that he wouldn't hurt anyone.

Whenever Homare recited poems dramatically, Azuma knew the poet wanted to lift everyone's spirits, all while hiding his own lack of confidence in socializing.

 _"You guys are cute,"_ Azuma would often comment with a smile. However, in his heart he'd say, _"You guys are impressive."_

Maybe he should cherish a relationship while it lasted. The pleasant memories they made together would perhaps alleviate the pain of loss when everyone had to go.


	5. Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first time writing Guy. Since my source for him is all from the translation in the wiki, do tell me if something feels off about him.
> 
> Since Guy only joined during Act 8, there definitely was a timeskip from the previous four.

Androids needed no friends. Androids existed only to work.

Guy had stayed in the theater company only because he had nowhere to go. Guy had joined Winter Troupe only because he wanted to take responsibility for causing Citron to leave the company.

There really was no reason for him to get along with others, especially that he'd leave once the troupe found a proper actor.

Yet the longer Guy stayed, the more he acted with everyone, the more interesting the troupe grew to him. Although the troupe members gladly taught him how to act and especially express emotions, he somehow sensed some kind of distance between everyone.

Then Tsumugi suggested that he studied everyone closely. With each member having their own story to tell, Winter Troupe only got more interesting to him.

Everyone had a side to them that was different from his first impression. Tasuku and Hisoka might not seem to care, yet deep down they actually cared. Homare and Azuma might look kind and carefree, yet deep down they were struggling.

They made Guy want to learn even more about them.

For some reason, Guy also started to feel less like an android and more like a human.


End file.
